These Masks
by Young Spider
Summary: Young Link is back, but he seems as distant as ever. A little investigation leads the smashers to discover the words "You shouldn't have done that"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys enjoy this late Christmas gift with a trailer to my new**

**series that hopefully I can get some help with because I'll need it.**

Shows a young boy with a swordand shield on his back running into a forest. He's wearing a green tunic, and he stops by a tree hiding. He pulls out a letter that reads

**_Dear Mewtwo,_**

**_After popular consent we have decided to bring you back to our tourney. To accept simply check yes and you will be war-_**

The boy dose not hesitate to check yes as he sees a green light in front of him he soon warps as the light reveals a figure however it becomes disoriented and soon disappears. He soon blacks out

_Music starts playing:_

_ Day tonight, dark to light, fall the sands of time_

(Shows the same boy being chased by a statue only to hear the scream of Skull Kid)

_Let the years, Like the gears, of a clock unwind_

(Shows boy trying to play a song but instead being lifted up and bursting into flames but not dying)

_Like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you_

(Shows boy looking puzzled and disturbed by four figures of a horse, a salesmen, a skull kid, and a statue before bursting into flames but still not dying.)

_Light the night joy is light till the new dawn_

(Shows boy resting for a moment only to by pulled into the darkness by a unseen force)

_Cast away you're your old face let go your sprite _

(Shows fish like creature wearing the same tunic looking at a statue before seemingly drowning)

_With this mask I'll ask to barrow your light_

(Black screen before seeing face of statue saying the words "You shouldn't have done that"

** This is dedicated to two things. First creepypasta, I knew this was fake yet it scared my in every way possible, yes if you haven't caught on it's Ben Drowned in Majoras Mask. I didn't go inside my house for a week instead staying inside other people's houses friends and family members. Next is PBG or Peanut Butter Gamer if you will whom I am a fan of (fancy me using whom in a sentence) his light hearted take on the matter made me want to go through with this that and some of the things he did in his video were in this fic so pleas check him out on YouTube. Also big thanks to Ms. Adrisaures who made the lyrics. And yes I'm going through with this I may need some help and if you have an OC or a character you want to see, this is a new tournament so go ahead and tell me if you want in or if you have a character. Sorry to all Mewtwo fans I'll se what I can do for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter yay *Throws mini parade***

The Smashers are all gathered among Master Hand in the Pokémon Stadium with Crazy in a booth taping on the desk.

"Greetings Smashers" Master Hand spoke "Welcome to this Super Smash tourney we have new and old competitors alike here today and others as well. However the Tourney will not be finished being set up until a month has passed" this earned a collective groan from everyone, "But we will have exhibitions until then all Smashers will be transported to Smash Mansion unless you are Bowser as it will be a old rivalry continued with him fighting Mewtwo" the crowd erupted with that as the rest of the Smashers were warped to a living room with a TV streaming the match the kids were in the back after being pushed by others Toon Link grumbled as he sat down and saw Bowser pumped up ready to fight. Then a green light came and it opened like a door, and out came stumbling the boy in the green tunic puffing heavily, taking in his surroundings as everyone was in a collective silence.

"Young Link" Link asked, their bond was severed years ago as it seemed something happened, perhaps a shift in the timeline, it had disturbed Link, but seeing this tired face with multiple scars and what looked like… burn marks?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE KID DOING HERE" Crazy screamed, the crowed booed and threw things at him and Bowser was steaming, literally.

"You're dead kid you ruined my chance at revenge!"

Young Link just stood there as Crazy said "Brother do something this brat is goanna get killed!"

Master Hand replied, "Lets see how he does and if it gets out of hand * we'll stop it"

Master pressed a button and the word GO appeared (Reactions will be shown after the match purely battle now)

Bowser rushed at Young Link who just stood still only to get rammed into by Browser's elbow. Before He could stand he felt a body fall on top of him crushing him only to be thrown up and bounced on spikes.

Young Link went further and further in the air and as he came down he was hit by Bowser's fist, it hit so hard he bade a small crater on the other side. Young Link slowly stood up and swung at Bowser only to be slammed into the ground again.

Master Hand looked at the battle ready to stop it when he heard Bowser say "Kid you shouldn't have done that" and watched on as Bowser breathed fire,

_Young Link's Mind_

_'Oh god no…no…NO! It burns but I can't stop it please just let me die…_

_'NO. I have to fight, I will not die **this** way'_

_Arena_

"I WON'T DIE THAT EASY BEN!" The crowed gasped at Young Link's change in demeanor and saw him blocking the flames with his shield.

"Eat this" he said as he threw his boomerang over Bowser's head, and King Koopa turned around to try and catch it only to feel a resort sharp* pain in his shell he turned around only to see nothing and then get hit by the boomerang and then get sliced again.

"Show yourself!" Bowser shouted only to feel a slash upward and as he was flying get hit downward. Bowser quickly stood up to see Young Link holding a mask of stone

"Now you see me" Young Link said, and just as Bowser reared his hand back he put it back on and Bowser slashed thin air "Now you don't"

The crowed stared in confusion and Bowser catching on stood still trying to hear any noise at all, And he indeed heard a step. He put all his force into a slash knocking Young Link back and removing his mask seemingly knocked out. Bowser cheered only to hear a grunt he didn't let it bother him, until he heard another and he stood still, then he heard a scream, and he turned around only to be hit and knocked of the stage by a beige ball with spikes ending the match.

Everyone gasped especially Gannondorf, Link, Toon Link and Zelda because standing there was a Goron wearing Young Link's tunic and hat before it collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what's up sorry for not updating in awhile my sister decided to delete my chapter that was almost done (DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANG YOU SA'NIA) but yeah it's going to take a bit longer. Bright side I got a laptop now. So I can write anywhere and do it faster. The main reason I took so much time is because my computer needs to be defraged but I don't know how so it's really slow. Also I need help. Yes I said it, this story is hard to write mostly because I have A and B ready to go, but at times I don't know how I want to get there. Plus I'm really impatient at times which is bad because that might make me put out a really beautiful chapter, but then release a crappy one right after. I know the story sounds like a disaster but I'm trying so pleas bear with me or join me. So yeah sorry I'll get right back on it. (I was going to release it on Thursday as a birthday present from me to you but then it was erased) **

**Also Jin thanks for the tips but don't like don't read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's been a long time, and I mean it's been months. In between that period of time I've been researching, perfecting the chapter, waiting for OC's and not sleeping because of Smile Dog. So enjoy the, 5 people who read this crap. I mean why do I make this. IT'S WASTED NOBODY READS IT *leaves room* why the fudge do I make this*returns inside*. Anyway pointless fake rant aside thank you to all those who favorite, subscribed and reviewed you guys are the reason I make this even if I scare myself majorly because I think of adding other creepy-pastas just thank you. Also I will add time skips because all chapters before six are a prologue of sorts.**

**I own nothing**

**Three Weeks Later**

Link sighed. He had allot on his hands, well not really allot. It was really just two, but these problems where so big he counted them as three medium problems. One was that Gahrim was now in the tournament. It was hard keeping Ganondorf in check but now… ugh! Why did the Goddesses curse him so?! Then there was the issue of Young Link. Three weeks ago Roy, Pichu, and returned as they had finally mastered new moves. Many people considered Young Link as a pure clone and requested Mewtwo. So imagine the surprise on peoples face when Young Link returned and even beat Bowser. After the match when asked about the mask's he simply replied "They help me transform or have special abilities and I have allot of them" And of course Master Hand forced him to showcase them all. Although Link swore he saw another one on his belt that looked kind of like him… when he asked Zelda about it and described it she just froze up and said it was nothing. "What happened to that kid since I lost connection?"

**Meanwhile**

It had taken awhile but Y. Link had finally found his song lyrics. The tunes made him laugh from the memories he had. He had forgotten the good times during those two years, and he had forgotten how good it felt to laugh. "I remember this, the uhh… oh yeah! Song of Soaring! I remember when I accidently left Tatl! Man was she mad!" His laughter was soon cut short when he reached the next song. The Elegy Of Emptiness, the song had become evil to him since those god forsaken years with Ben. But the notes seemed to call to him. Begging him to play it. So he brought the Ocarina to his lips, and began to play. One note, two notes, three notes, four notes… he paused, trying to find a way to resist playing this last note '_But Bens gone nothing bad will happen right?' _Those were the words he heard. Finally he took a breath and went to play the fifth note. There was a sharp ringing in his ear and he put the Ocarina down to hear what it was. The voice was Crazy Hand's "All Smashers pleas report to the cafeteria immediately.

**In the Cafeteria**

A girl wearing a brown tunic with brown leggings was at a table, the edges of said tunic were gray and worn. She had Indigo hair and deep green eyes, she was deathly pale and her name was sat down at her table hearing Samus try to converse with her. Ever since she was invited to the tourney two weeks ago she enjoyed allot of things. The food was great, people where nice, didn't take her lightly in battle, and even most people she didn't like had respectable qualities. Key word most. There was one blight, a certain 14 year old green clad boy. That kid they called Young Link. He was a waste of space, seemed rude, didn't even bother to come out of his room most of the time, and just sat there like he was to cool for everyone. She hated people like that. And she was going to tell him about himself, she stood up and Samus asked her "Where are you going?" She simply nodded in Young Links direction. Samus gave a smirk "Oh I get it, go ahead Sai." Sai nodded and blew her Indigo hair out of her eyes as she walked to the lone boys table. When she reached he was poking his sandwich like it was some kind of poison. "Look here 'buddy'" She started, he turned and faced her; she had his attention now, good. "You make allot of people here feel like crap. Most of these people missed you and you don't have the decency to say something to them?!" Link wasn't very hungry anymore so he stood to leave, only to have Sai grab his shoulder. She was short so he was about her height; he simply left her presences not caring about the profanities she shouted behind him. He talk because there was no need they'd all just die or leave anyway, so to not let his emotions get the best of him when he did he just stayed alone.

**Unknown Location**

Three figures are seen walking. Two seem like shadows of Link and Pit, they are the infamous Dark Link and Dark Pit. However the thing in the middle could be mistaken for Sonic the Hedgehog… until he opened his eyes which where black with red irises and blood leaking form the sides. "Why are we doing this?" the hedgehog asked "To bring him back, after all he was the first and most powerful" Dark Link replied. "Fine" the hedgehog said. "Rise lord Ben" Dark Pit said.

**So do you know what creepy pasta (Besides Ben) was featured in this chapter? I will do one favor if you guess correctly. Also forgot OC submission form so here it is:**

**Name:**

**Universe**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Weapons:**

**Misc. Abilities**

**Anyways also if you want to see more creepy pastas incorporated in the story PM me or review but if I ask for a story summary it's because a certain dog that may or may not smile has made me never want to go to that site again. So now if you excuse me I'll just go and cower under my bed covers because of the dog that will not be named.**

**_-Young Spider_**

**_P.S._****- Sorry Legend of Zelda Freak if your OC was OCC.**


	5. Updates

**Hey guy Steam Punk Young Spider here and I wanted to say I'm sorry for the long delays and am here to tell you that my stories will be delayed longer unfortanatly. I have been working on both of my stories and even a few new ones however my grandfather recently got sick and until he gets better I won't be updating. On top of that my grades are suffering so I have to get those up soon. But I do promise to try and roll out a few chapters at a time when I return so until then thank you, everyone who reads this stuff and hopefully I'll see you soon.**

-Steam Punk Young Spider


End file.
